flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The dark secrets of Ranger Raxon
In my childhood I used to watch Ranger Raxon and read Ranger Raxon comic books. They were mainly about nature, its animals and insects, and going at various activities outside. It was my favorite TV show as it taught me a lot of facts on animals and nature as a whole. But as I grew up I was on my computer 24/7 and I could not find a way to stop browsing the internet. It was too addictive and creative for me to stop using my computer. My parents had no idea what to do with me. They tried to make me go outside more often, but their attempts failed. But someone on Facebook changed my mind. The account was called Watchtower Z45. It had the picture of an old-looking watch tower that was made out of grey rocks and glass in a huge natural park. This is how the conversation went. Who are you? I'm afraid that I cannot divulge my information. Please answer the following questions, Kevin. Okay, sure, go on After watching Ranger Raxon, have you gone exploring outside? Yes, sir, it was a hobby of mine. Have you watched all of the episodes? Yes, sir. Why are you asking me these questions? To see if you're qualified to come into Ranger Raxon's camp! Wait, he has a camp now? Yes. Now I have one last question to ask. Did you ever litter or kill animals? No, of course not! Congratulations, you are invited to Raxon's camp in the Amazon forest! So I packed up and left. Whoever started this whole thing paid for the destination and a cabin in the forest. I had to pay for the plane and supplies, but it's fine. I was guided by a guide through the forest. For some reason there was only one watch tower and it wasn't a part of the guided routes. I saw many animals out in the wilderness like raccoons, birds, chipmunks, bears, and squirrels. It brought back so many memories of my childhood. As I arrived at my private cabin, the tour guide decided to help me install everything I needed and left, but before he left he said this. Guide Whatever you do, keep away from the ranger! I tried to ask him further details, but he was in a hurry so I wondered which ranger he was talking about. I came to the conclusion that he must have talked about Ranger Raxon, but its a kids' show character so why would he be a problem to my vacation? Well, I knew why soon enough. At midnight I received a Facebook message from the same user who invited me here. Watch Tower Z45 Did the guide help you out and tell you to keep off the ranger? Anonymous Yes, but which ranger was he talking about? Watch Tower Z45 Ranger Raxon, the main character of the tv show you used to watch Anonymous But it was a children's TV show. It isn't real! Watch Tower Z45 Just make sure not to hunt animals. He hates when hunters kill and destroy nature. Food has already been relocated to your house. Have a good night. This was the last Facebook message. Afterwards I searched in the fridge and food awaited. It was all plant based. I ate supper, brushed my teeth, took a shower and headed to bed. The next morning I heard some scratching on the door, so I dressed up in different clothing, walked to the door and opened it. There was a map of the camp on the front of the door. It was colourful and cheery as if it was meant to be for children. There were more camp cabins in the south of the area, so I made sure to lock the door and close it behind me. Unfortunately I missed my breakfast. As I arrived to the other cabins, I was shocked as the surrounding forest was burnt and all the cabins were broken and taken down, most likely by the fire. I checked the cabins and in the very first one I found a double barreled shotgun in an emergency suitcase to protect the visitors from bears and other deadly animals, I think. I then discovered that the map was from 1999. In the second cabin there was a large studio with many computers and drawings. That was where they animated the show. However, everything was broken beyond repair. I was able to find some letters under some ashes. The first one contained the following info. Dear Kevin, I'm pleasantly surprised of your ongoing animated TV show. It has grown big in the past few years. My children are fans of it themselves, but it's missing some realism to it. All I'm asking is for you to entertain the children in some type of real life activity with mascot performers. Can you do it? I never found out who wrote this message, but this seemed to be why this entire park was created. Here's what the second message had in store. Dear Kevin, These costumes that you've created look cheap, but the rest of the outdoor camp activities were entertaining and interesting as my sons learned many things about nature and its inhabitants, so all you need to change are the costumes. See you next time! I searched and found the costumes in a chest. They indeed looked cheap, but it would have been fine for a park made for children. The man that sent these letters must have been important; I wish I had more info. The last letter was from one of the employees of the camp, the script writer of the original show. His name is Alexander. Dear Director, I have been smelling something rotten recently and the rest of the group has smelled it too. It's getting worse and the number of raccoons has been decreased. What were you doing in that morgue of yours!? This employee has been fired afterwards as the letter was updated with a PS message. I just wanted to find out what was going on, but I should have ignored it. Many raccoon carcasses were in there. Their fur was cut off and they also had holes as if someone pricked them with a syringe. That's when I saw the huge humanoid raccoon that resembled Ranger Raxon with the Ranger hat and dark grey and white skin. Our director was nowhere to be seen. Right when it saw me it ran away on all fours. Tonight I'm burning this place down. No one should see these dead animals and whatever that thing was. I will make sure to warn everyone to leave beforehand, with or without their belongings. So everyone left and he burned the place to the ground with whatever that thing was, hopefully. I didn't find anything else, so I walked back to my cabin and found out that there was a break-in from one of the windows as it was broken there were huge raccoon footprints on the ground. And all my food was stolen. The strange Facebook user tried to warn me on messenger, but I wasn't there. I had no choice but to hunt down animals for food, i'm not a fan of hunting but i had no choice in that matter. So i calmly searched for animals and i found a pack of deer i shot one after the other and i now had to transfer three dead deer to my own private cabin and cut their meat out and then cooked some deer meat. Then i ate some and i regretted shooting them down and i started to think that the watch tower user was watching me since the beginning and it might not have been for a good intention. i fell asleep on my comfy bed and woke up at 3 am with a scratching sound at the entrance door, so i slowly approached and as i opened the door i saw the monstrous creature it stared at me and roared. I ran to my gun and shot its torso twice but instead of falling dead on the floor it ran at all fours towards me so i had to get out from the backdoor and i hid behind a large rock. i heard it breath as it approached, but instead of getting attacked by it i was surprised to see the strange user that talked to me on facebook and we had a conversation. Anonymous WHO ARE YOU! Justin Roach I'm the one that talked to you on facebook, my name is Justin Roach and i work for National Geographic. Anonymous WHAT WAS THAT RACCOON BEAST! Justin Roach Its Ranger Rackson obviously, and you broke one of his rules by killing and eating animals! Anonymous I didn't have a choice at this point... Justin Roach Let me show you my watch tower we could live together. i accepted to join him and we walked for miles and arrived at a bricked watch tower and as we were about to enter i smelled this terrible smell of rotten flesh and i had a terrible feeling in my gut. As we entered there was animal meat everywhere and they were all put together as animal statues made out of their own meat i was disgusted. Justin had his gun touching my back and i put my hands up in fear. Justin Roach I've noticed that you've been reading some letters, well before you meet your demise i would like to tell you that i was the one that wanted realism and it has been achieved in the perfect way as the Director decided to participate while i was aiming him at gunpoint, but that's not important! Anonymous YOU MONSTER! YOU RUINED THE DIRECTORS CAREER BY FORCING HIM TO BECOME THIS THING! I HOPE YOU WIL DIE! Justin Roach Its a shame that you won't be able to spread the word now is it! The huge humanoid raccoon bursted threw the door and jumps on justin and he bit and scratched him I ran as fast as my legs could and grabbed my stuff then i called the cops and waited in fear. a few minutes later they sent a helicopter to me and i was out of this nightmarish forest they didn't find any bodies or discusting animal meat statues. i think we are all better off with our childhood characters staying in the realm of science fiction also i was foolish enough to trust a stranger which definitely has to change. Category:Soulz Studios Category:Horror stories